Two little bugs
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Peter saw the Beetle. But the Beetle isn't the Beetle. He's Blue, he's a hero, and possibly crazy.
1. Chapter 1

SHIELD.

It can be a salvation or damnation.

Saving lives, destroying people if needed. Relentless to a fault. People accept that this is their government. Their protectors from the dangerous. The bringer of the Avengers. Heroes loved and adored as well as they are hated. But savior a nonetheless.

...

"No one knows us here. I think we'll be safe... No I'm not sure! ... It can't be that bad. Look, I don't exist here. So I never have to not be a héroe... Yes, that means armored up during "school hours"... No I don't think I'll work with anyone... At least we agree on that... Do we need to discuss that now?... Dios mio... Look, let's just find some shelter for a while. Maybe something to eat?... You know sarcasm doesn't suit you ese."

A teen jumped off the ledge of a skyscraper wearing dark blue armor. Two thin, bug like, mechanical wings grew out of his back. The teen weaver through the buildings and sky lights flickering a blue reflective glint onto the ground. Surprisingly silent in comparison to the busy city below, few saw a glimpse of the blue armored teen. And many that did see believed it to be an illusion from the lights or some publicity stunt.

The teen was too wrapped up in their thoughts to pay a lot of attention to their surroundings or the people below. It wasn't so bad though. The city was like many, and was set up in a sort of grid, with taller buildings in the center and smaller buildings lacing the outer rims of the location. The glass windows weren't a problem as many had their backs to the city attempting to work or talk with friends.

He left the city not long after take off, entering the edge of suburbia. Quietly landing on the grass, the armor retracted off his body. It peeled off like a shell disappearing entirely into the fabric of his baggy sweat shirt. A Latino teen looked back at the city. Brown eyes full of hope and fear.

"Hopefully we'll be welcomed."

...

"Guys, I'm telling you, I saw the Beetle," Peter told his "friends" again. They were aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier awaiting orders from Nick Fury. All suited up except their masks, the team looked at Peter like he was crazy. It was hard when they were inside SHIELD as one team way before he came along. They trusted each other and Fury more than they trusted him. And at times like this, it was kind of irritaing.

"Yeah right Web-head." Sam aka Nova.

"You were probably just seeing things." Luke aka Powerman.

"Beetle's locked up." Ava aka White Tiger.

"Perhaps you saw Iron Man working on a new suit. He has been discussing more suits for battle situations." Danny aka Iron Fist.

"I know what I saw!" Peter hissed at his teammates. His teammates rolled their eyes at him. Peter crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You don't believe me," he grumbled.

"Peter," Ava began, "You haven't rested in days. You've had school, hero work, your sick Aunt May and Harry. You're paranoid. We'll talk to Fury. Take the night off."

"Guys I'm fine!"

"Come off it webs. Take a night off," Sam added, "We know what to do. We are heroes after all," he said puffing out his chest.

Peter glared at his teammates.

"I am not crazy."

"We never said you were," Ava stated.

"Well who knows? Guy runs around shooting white stuff at everyone in a spandex outfit so..."

"Not helping," Ava growled. Peter narrowed his eyes even more. His body tensed before contracting the stiffened muscles to relax.

"Forget it. I'm out of here."

"Peter, wait!" Danny called out with his calm voice. Peter didn't react, setting a brisk pace away from his team. He knew what he saw. He saw armor and beetle wings. Long and transparent wings matching a bug. No one else had that kind of armor. Not even the famed Tony Stark. The suit was colored to blend in, not stand out. And any product of Stark's was incredibly flashy. And besides, his colors were red and gold. This guy was a deep shade of blue, almost black. The Beetle had grey and dark colors so it was plausible for him to look like a dark shade of blue at night.

But Ava did have a point. The Beetle was still under lockdown as far as he knew. He had been past his cell about a week ago and he was still there. Fury would have contacted them if he had escaped within that time. So who was this person? Was this person like Harry when he became the Black Spiderman? Is he a different version of the Beetle? Was it even a he? Was it even human? Was it an ally? An enemy? Some like... Deadpool? He shuddered at that thought. If anything, he did not want another Deadpool like thing running around. One was more than enough.

There was only one way to find out. He was patrolling tonight. SHIELD be damned if he didn't.

...

"Perhaps we should have stayed in the city... Hey! Unlike you I am not above begging for a meal... No we are not stealing... Because it's wrong that's why! Ugh, why do I put up with you... I know you're infused in my spine! You know, sarcasm doesn't suit you... Dios mio... Look, I need food. No I'm not stealing. Worst case we'll go to a soup kitchen... No the government will not attack us... Because _I_ am just a homeless schizophrenic person. No one will worry... Well who asked you!?"

People stood away from the rambling teen with slight fear. Parents held their children close, making them look away from the possessed latino teen. He had walked into a local park and began rambling to himself on one of the park benches. The people backed away mostly unnoticed by the teen.

**My crappy shot at YJ meets Spiderman. Well... Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter grumbled as he searched his computer for anything that could tell him about the new beetle. So far nothing. Not even Jameson had a clip on the elusive sight. The few things he could find were occasional bloggers who talked about seeing a giant blue bug for an instant above them. A flicker at most.

He had been searching for an hour today. It had been about a week since he had begun the search with no help from his teammates. No one believed was getting to be really annoying not being able to rely on them.

"Peter? Are you here?"

"I am Aunt May!" Peter called down. His attention drawn away from the computer. He always had time for her. SHEILD be damned, she was the last family member he had. He wanted to always be there for her.

"Could you come down for a moment? We have company."

Peter mentally ran through a list of possibilities, Harry and MJ were out. She would have just said so. The team... Maybe, but most likely not. She would say friends or their names. Heck she may have even sent them up. Someone from SHIELD? Probably. It was their style. Tony Stark? No. He would be way too loud and expose his identity to his Aunt. That and he was still a little mad that he wrecked the Iron Spider suit. He mentioned more safety features or whatnot before he was questioned by Fury. He turned his screen off and walked down the stairs. He saw his Aunt fussing over someone Peter didn't recognize. A Latino teen.

He was about Peter's height... And build too. At least as far as he could tell looking at the baggy grey hoodie he was wearing. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. His posture was rather poor and he averted his eyes away from both Peter and his Aunt. His clothes were dirty, though not threadbare. He felt a dull buzz in his head. His spider sense. Not like an immediate danger, more like the mild buzz he had around any "ally". Meaning, anyone who could eventually actually hurt him being in close proximity. Maybe Tiger was right, maybe he was getting a bit paranoid.

"Ma'am, really. It's nothing you need to worry about. I'll be fine. Really." Peter noted him squirming slightly in what seemed to be embarrassment.

"Nonsense. Peter. This is Jaime. Jaime, this is my nephew. Peter."

"Uh hi," Peter said not sure what was really going on.

"Peter, Jaime is going to be staying with us for a little while. Just until he can go home."

"Go home?"

Jaime squirmed a little still refusing to look in Peter's eyes.

"Yeah... I'm not... From around... Here."

Peter stood for a moment not really sure what to make of him. This was not how Fury would usually approach him. He looked at his Aunt for more answers.

"He was out on the streets looking for something to eat."

Oh. Bleeding Heart Aunt May strikes again. Though would he have done differently? He looked back at Jaime whose face was stained a light crimson in embarrassment.

"So... New roomie!" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could. He remembered Danny as his roommate all too well. And he didn't have to keep his "sticky secret" from him. This was going to be a challenge.

"No. That's not necessary. Really. I appreciate the offer but I'd rather not be a burden ma'am," he said quickly. He refused to meet his Aunt's eyes. His hand twitched as if it wanted to grab something.

"Nonsense. A young man such as yourself shouldn't be out on his own."

Brown eyes finally looked at his Aunt. A shy smile came to his face.

"Thank you. I'll do my best not to cause any problems."

"Peter," Aunt May began redirecting the conversation, "Do you think Jaime could borrow some of your clothes. I really need to wash his."

Jaime's lit up crimson once more, "You don't need to do that!" He squeaked.

"Well you need to wear something clean mister. It makes it easier to keep the house clean."

"Yes ma'am."

"Enough of that Ma'am business Jaime. You can call me May."

"Come on Jaime. Let's get some clothes for you."

Peter had to agree with his Aunt. He needed new clothes. His didn't smell very good. Or maybe that was him. It was kind of hard to tell. The stink was just in the general area of the teen so it was obviously him... Maybe this was revenge for bringing four teens into the house out of the blue?

Nah. She wasn't one for revenge. This was just some unfortunate kid who needed a place to stay.

"So here's my room," Peter stated, "and down the hall is the bathroom. I'll get some clothes for you while you show-"

"No!"

Peter raised a brow curiously at the outburst. Jaime fidgeted a bit before averting his gaze to the floor.

"I don't feel comfortable being... Underdressed... Around strangers."

Peter noticed his cheeks staining yet again. Perhaps they would forever be red with how often he seemed to be embarrassed. He didn't comment. Instead he grabbed an old pair of loose sweat pants and a baggy long sleeved shirt he never really wore. He tossed them to Jaime, who fumbled with them in his arms.

"G-Grasias."

"No problem," Peter stated. Jaime slowly left the room, darting down the hall once he was out of sight. He didn't move for a second. The buzzing had stopped. That was odd.

Maybe Jaime was SHEILD... Or some other kind of agent. Well, as long as Fury didn't mention it, he wouldn't even try opening that can of worms.

* * *

"Are you sure?... Why would a house need that many security cameras?... Never mind... Are you sure that whoever has the cameras won't see us...? Of course not! You know it would be easier if you didn't talk about terminating everything in sight!... It's an exaggeration! Ugh. Forget it. Be quiet while I shower...

...

...

I hate you. You know that right?"

**So... Chapter two. Blue is given sanctuary with Peter and his Aunt May. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sat next to his Aunt May as Jaime showered. His laundry was tumbling in the washing machine in a calm rhythm. Overall perfectly normal. Or as normal as it could be.

"So how did you meet Jaime?" Peter ventured toward learning about the teen.

"He helped bring my groceries to the car."

Peter blinked in confusion. He was not expecting that.

"They were all out of carts and I was having a bit of trouble grabbing all my bags so he grabbed a few and brought them to the car. We talked for a bit and well, I found out he had nowhere to go. So here we are."

"Aunt May, you don't know anything about him," Peter stated. She sipped her tea calmly before looking Peter in the eye.

"Peter. He is alone and scared. I think he's an orphan."

Peter didn't say anything. It was harder to keep him out when they were so much alike. Hey, orphans stuck together. Sometimes. Well, there were similarities. Okay so Peter wanted to get to know him a bit. He hadn't met other kids who were orphans. Maybe lived with a parent or other relative but not quite orphaned like he was.

"So... He going to Midtown High?"

"I'll be talking to Jaime about schooling while we help him get home."

The two sat in silence as they waited for their new house guest to join them downstairs.

* * *

Jaime looked at himself in the mirror. A frown on his lips. He turned his body to look at his back. He saw a familiar glimmer of blue lazily nestled between his shoulder blades, embedded in his back.

"For a sophisticated piece of alien technology, you would think you could be more discreet," Jaime muttered.

He stood in apparent silence for a moment. He sighed, grabbing Peter Parker's clothes, slipping them over his new clean body. Twisting his body, he searched his back for any abnormalities. Seeing none he unlocked the bathroom door. He opened it slowly, peering down the empty hall. All too often he had been nearly discovered from a pat on the back from his dad or mom, or nearly released a plasma cannon on his teammates who found it funny to scare him.

Wasn't his fault he was so paranoid. It wasn't.

"Jaime? Are you done?"

That was... May Parker. She was the lady he helped with her groceries. And somehow got roped into living with her and her nephew. He really needed to set up a long term base and food supply. Perhaps speak with other heroes he had seen around. But was there any place that housed heroes like Mount Justice used to?

"Jaime?"

"Si? I'm out Mrs. Parker," Jaime responded quickly realizing he had been lost in his own thoughts rather than arguing.

"... Yes we do argue!... Oh shut up!" he growled to himself. He walked down the stairs to join May Parker and Peter Parker respectively. He joined them in their living room, sitting across from Peter.

"Sorry I took so long," Jaime blushed once he saw the clock. An hour in the bathroom. Go figure.

"No it's fine," May assured him. Peter didn't meet his gaze which was perfectly fine for Jaime. Less eye contact, less urge to communicate, the further they stayed from one another. Easier to leave with no loose ends.

They sat in tense silence for a moment not knowing what to say. But Jaime's stomach new what it wanted as it growled loudly. And not just loudly, but it was a long growl that went from low to high, back to low, only to die down.

"Hungry?" Peter snickered. Jaime gave a small smile.

"Ah, maybe a little," he admitted. May smiled. Standing up, she began walking toward the kitchen.

"What are you in the mood for Jaime?" May asked.

"Anything is fine with me Mrs. Parker."

"Alright. Meatloaf then," May smiled walking out of the room. Jaime raised a brow curiously at Peter.

"Last night's leftovers," Peter explained.

"Better than Chicken Whizzies," Jaime muttered to himself. They were okay but Bart's obsession was a little excessive and frightening.

"What about chicken?" Peter asked.

"Eh-Nothing!" Jaime answered quickly. Best to learn the layout before saying anything that would bring questions.

"Chicken? I think we have some in the fridge."

"No!" Jaime said putting his hands up as if to defend himself, "That is the last thing I want."

"Don't like chicken?" Peter asked.

"No, I like it. I just had a friend who had a bit... Of an obsession of chicken."

"Oh."

* * *

Hours after Peter had met Jaime, Spiderman was swinging through the city continuing his search for the Beetle wannabe. He wasn't successful and had no luck convincing his team to assist him. And he was not going to SHEILD about this. One way ticket to therapy was not needed. No thank you.

It didn't take long for him to park on a tall building's roof. He watched the streets carefully.

"These late nights aren't doing any good for you Spiderman."

Peter turned to see Iron Fist standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"I know what I saw Fist. There's someone out here."

"Paranoia unsettles every foundation."

"And to ignore the signs is to welcome defeat. Fist, you aren't going to change my mind."

"I know. But Fury is taking notice of your "searching" Spiderman."

"Then he knows what I'm looking for."

"Yes. However, he is not happy that you have not mentioned that to him."

"Is that all?" Peter snorted.

"No. Fury believes you're being followed."

"Yeah by a creepy pirate in an airship."

"No. By an enemy source."

"Who?"

"He isn't sure. Though all your security footage is on loop of you and your Aunt May discussing your science project. Over, and over again."

"Really? Forgot about the cameras. Wait, so he doesn't know about Jaime?"

"Who?"

"Aunt May picked up a stray. He's living in my house right now."

"Fury will not be pleased."

"Well he can blow it up his-"

He was interrupted by a police siren before he could finish.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later. There is crime in progress."

"Alright. Still not happy with Fury," Spiderman grumbled firing his webbing onto another building.

**So who should Peter and Fist fight? Please answer in your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Spiderman and Iron Fist arrived shortly at the scene to see the Rhino on rampage.

" Of course. Why is it always the big ones?" Spiderman asked himself as he fired his signature webbing at the gray behemoth to slow it down. Iron Fist through his "Fists of Fury" at the once nerd attempting to subdue him. Neither were very successful as a police car was thrown at the city's infamous web-slinger.

Though the fight was surprisingly routine. Cars thrown, civilians saved, scrape here, smart aleck comment there, teamwork done and still no rhino down for the count.

Rhino was growing angrier by the minute, putting more civilians lives at risk. And public property. Fury was going to be so mad at him for the damage. Not that it was his fault. Webs could only do so much damage. Even after receiving an upgrade from SHIELD. Iron Fist was clearly more the damage maker despite his impeccable self control. And Rhino didn't care if there was damage. He just wanted revenge.

Spiderman was three seconds away from calling Powerman when something different happened. As Rhino lifted his fist to place another blossoming bruise on New York's favorite male arachnid based hero, something was shot through the air, hitting Rhino's wrist for his pounding arm. It wasn't a distraction either. The Rhino fell onto his back, unable to get up. Spiderman looked at the struggling brute who was trying to free himself from... Was that a giant blue staple?

That's what it looked like. It was thinner than his arm, yet stronger. It was made from some sort of dark blue metal that neither Spiderman nor Peter had seen before. Even with the Rhino thrashing, the staple remained embedded in the concrete, not budging more than an inch. And that was lenient. Where the heck did this come from anyway?

His infamous Spidey-sense came to life as a dull hum. A familiar feeling that he couldn't place.

"Spiderman, I now see why you believed the Beetle was free," Iron Fist interrupted his thoughts. Spiderman whipped his head to Iron Fist who was staring at the sky. He moved his head further to see what the team's "Fortune Cookie" could see.

He froze for a moment seeing the silhouette of a blue armored person with bug like wings. His arm out stretched as though he had thrown something. Or shot something if he had a gun. In less than two seconds, he was darting away over the city. Spiderman shot his infamous webbing at the flying phantom insect, narrowly missing the bug and hitting a window.

He pulled himself off the ground and began swinging after the elusive insect. Iron Fist disappeared as well, to return to SHIELD and alert them of a new player in the hero game. Or perhaps to ponder this potential ally. For Fury didn't need to know everything. And he doubted the staple user would become an enemy anytime soon.

* * *

"Si. Muy grande," the flying blue armored youth muttered to an invisible being, " And I thought Gotham was terrible... Yes I know Gotham is still terrible... Well maybe someone here is crazier... How should I know? Gotham is Batman's territory. Not mine... Dios mio you are terrible company... Do you even know what that means!?"

"Hey!"

The blue armored bug stopped for a second to look behind him. Swinging onto a window... And sticking, was the blue and red guy he had helped not long ago. He seemed to be Spider based in his "hero theme". Intricate web design was woven over the blue and red fabric. Spandex it seemed. A small spider was targeted in the center of his chest. He was lean, yet strong. His muscles defined by his suit. A rather bold choice in uniform but who was he to judge? He didn't wear normal either. Who else flew around in full metal body armor? Not many where he was from at least.

"Hey?" The armored one answered.

"Thanks for the save and all, but who are you?"

"... Yes I know that was too the point...," he began slightly tilting his head to his back, "Just no pleasing you is there ese?"

"Ugh... Hello?" The arachnid themed person spoke again.

"Ah! Lo siento. I am... new around here. You can call me Blue Beetle."

"Any relation to the Beetle?" the arachnid asked quickly. Blue Beetle's brow raised curiously.

"Que? I am... Alone. I was not aware that Beetle was a friend of yours."

"Oh he's no friend," Spiderman said quickly, "He sells weapons and information about the government to psychopaths."

"That's horrible!"

Spiderman nodded. This "Blue Beetle" was not what he imagined at all. For one, he seemed extremely embarrassed at being found. Another, he seemed to be a new hero, not a seasoned villain.

"So not a villain?"

"Que?! No! I would never! There are so many people who already suffer. I don't want them to suffer by my hand too!"

"Hey! Look I just want to help you. There are others who work together to protect people. I want to help you get that chance."

"Who are you?"

"What? You don't know me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

"I see. Araño." Golden eyes bore into Spiderman's opaque lenses seeking anything and everything, "Tell me, was that your compañero? A friend of yours?"

"Who Iron Fist? We work together if that's what you're asking," Spiderman answered neutrally.

"So... You do not live in the same... Area?"

Spiderman froze thinking back to something Blue Beetle didn't know.

"Absolutely not. Way to much incense. Hard to breath with Fist's of Iron there."

"I see... No that is stupid," Blue Beetle muttered to himself.

"Uh, are you okay?" Spiderman asked. Blue Beetle didn't seem mentally all there. Then again, the same could be said for Thor. And he was technically fine.

"Fine. Never mind. Don't look for me Araño. I too have a life behind the mask."

Before Spiderman could do anything, Blue Beetle vanished from sight, flying much faster than he had before.

**A fantastically bad update. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Click. Peter unlocked the door as quietly as he could. His Aunt May seemed to be asleep. Most likely his new roomie Jaime was as well. That is, until the light turned on by the stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs was a very awake Jaime.

"Que pasa?"

"What are you still doing up?"

Jaime gave a small forced smile.

"Couldn't sleep. I... Am not used to sleeping in someone else's home," he stated sheepishly. Peter nodded his head pretending to understand. He had something similar when his parents died but he could hardly remember it. He didn't know exactly what to say to the homeless Latino.

"Sorry to hear that. We have some hot chocolate mix. That usually helps me sleep," Peter offered. Jaime didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes darted to his shoulder for a moment before looking back at Peter. There was a veiled irritation noted in his eyes though not directed at Peter.

"Ah, no thanks. Sugar would just keep me up longer hermano."

Peter blinked but shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Look, I'm going to bed. Could you... Could you not tell my Aunt May about being out so late?"

"Sure. I'm sure you were doing something important."

"Thanks. See you in the morning," Peter waved. Jaime nodded turning to go up the stairs. Unlike Peter who was relaxed being home, Jaime grew tense listening to the vindictively vicious voice inside his head.

"Impossible. He's too soft spoken. Too shy... He couldn't be," he muttered softly heading to his sleeping cot. His skin felt clammy and gross but he didn't care. If what... If what his little inner demon said was true, then things could only grow more complicated. If Peter really was, an Araño, would that make him an ally? Or an enemy? What did he really know about the red and blue arachnid called bug? He had just met the unitard wearing male earlier that day.

He knew that he was his roomie.

His little inner voice made sure he was aware of it and had more than once suggested eliminating him. Jaime of course did not using the reason that they would be discovered and hunted down. And besides, it wasn't as if he knew that he was the blue flying person that had saved him and his bandana wearing friend from the mutated Rhino.

No. He'd just have to skip town.

But where else could he go? New York had problems. Super human problems. Problems that seemed located generally in the New England area. Problems he could help with.

Problems Blue Beetle, could help with.

He rubbed his face trying to make his mind clearer. To stay or to go. To fight or to hide. Either way, he was sure that he wouldn't be staying with the Parker's for very long. The last thing he needed were good people to get hurt worrying about him like his little sister. He felt his heart clench thinking about his mother and sister, both of whom he had pretty much abandoned by being in this other dimension and not yet trying to go home.

He had little doubt it was for the best though. They would over come him being gone. Much like he was sure the league and the team had. They made it very clear how little they trusted him. How little they wanted him around.

Part of him wanted to see how well they were doing. But he was far to big a coward in his own mind to see them move on without him. He didn't need to make a decision anyway. It wasn't like he was going to run into anyone from his old life anyway.

* * *

"Well, I have to say you have a very impressive resume. May I ask your interest in Stark Industries?"

"I love science. And I like helping people. At one time, I wanted to be a forensic scientist. Putting criminals behind bars using science. But being as squeamish as I am around blood, I thought I would try to help humanity in a slightly different way."

"We don't work with the police."

"But Stark Industries doesn't work against them. In fact, Mr. Stark assits as a flying refrigerator."

The interviewer chocked hearing the choice of words from the potential intern.

"Mr. Stark is not-"

"I know. He does have all parts I would hang in my own fridge. Mobile, indestructible, but is still missing the little ice maker."

The interviewer held back a laugh. This guy was different from the others trying for the internship. Witty, sarcastic, and seemed to excel in science. She just hoped Tony wouldn't find out about him and steal him. Not that he ever stole interns. He was more prone to scare them and make them transfer departments. But if this one could go toe to toe in snark, she might actually have one stolen.

"Well, despite if my husband is or is not flying around in a refrigerator, I hope you understand that working here does not guarantee that you will meet him."

"Of course. As much as I would love to meet a flying Fridge, that is just not what I'm here to do. If you'll have me of course," he smiled devilishly.

"I expect to see you on Monday. 9:00 am sharp."

"Can do," he smiled. They stood and shook hands professionaly.

"It's going to be an honor working here Ms. Potts."

"I'm sure it'll be a pleasure having you here Mr. West."

"Please, call me Wally."

**The heck. I'm not dead. The story lives. And apparently so does a wayward hero. In the words of another hero not in this story... Let's get dangerous.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't think he would be so scared. Not after how he was trapped on a Reach ship, not after he had been trapped inside his own head for two months, not after he had been told he was a mindless puppet for an alien species in an apocalyptic future. Now, he wasn't quite sure.

His stomach felt queasy, his skin was clammy. The weight on his back felt much heavier than it really was.

"You okay?" Peter asked. Jaime nodded slightly. He was far from okay, but what else could he really do?

"I'll be fine," he squeaked quietly.

'_Your heartbeat indicates otherwise.'_

Jaime avoided grabbing his head in pain. There was talking to the scarab, and acknowledging the irritating piece of alien tech. When the scarab talked to him a little too much, it led to a headache. Not that he had many problems before. Many just ignored him. But this was much bigger than his old school. And the scarab made it clear that this school was a bad idea. Being here, a possibility of being discovered. He feared it. But he had no means of leaving yet. And there was no way he could hide not going to further his education when he shared classes with Peter the Spider.

Even worse, his locker was only four away from Peter. He didn't know how he was going to do this. Unless... Unless he was going to attempt to make a deal with him. But that would show his hand. In order to get an advantage, he'd have to reveal a secret. His little "friendly" secret. He hated the secret. Every fiber of his being was against saying anything. Even his little mechanical buddy.

But he wasn't going to stay idle if life's were on the line. He then thought back to his old team. Sure they may have disliked and not trusted him, but they understood the need to protect and the need for another identity. But wouldn't Peter as well? He kept his secret. Even, from it seemed, his Aunt. Even Jaime told his mother and sister that he had become the Blue Beetle.

He'd think about it more during lunch. He'd find a quiet place to organize his mind and tell the scarab to be quiet. Not like there was much else he could do.

He'd have to decline Peter's offer for lunch. How did he know he was going to ask? Well, a little time around a little birdie helped. And usually the first semi nice person one met at school usually invited a new person to lunch. It was just common curtesy. At least from what he had seen at school and on TV.

He heard the bell ring and followed Peter to his first class. He could feel the scarab tense as he entered the room. It was full of students. But the scarab seemed extra testy. It focused on three students in particular. A rather large African American male, a lean, shaggy haired blond, and a tan skinned dark haired girl.

His scarab warned him of unknown mutations in the tall boy making him similar to Super boy, the blond carried himself similarly to Nightwing, and had the muscles to imply it was physical as well as mental strengthening, and the girl had a feral air about her person, similar to Beast Boy or La'gann.

"Ah, Mr. Reyes. Class, please welcome Jaime Reyes. He is new here and I hope you will all make him feel welcome," the teacher introduced. Jaime gave the class a small smile. The students looked at him with slight curiosity. The blond stared into his eyes. Jaime wanted to look away from the searching blue eyes. There was something unsettling about them and how they seemed to dive into his very being.

"Mr. Reyes, you will sit next to Mr. Alexander. Mr. Alexander, please raise your hand."

Jaime was surprised to see a smaller looking darker skinned boy in the back of the room. There was... Something different about him. Walking toward him he noticed an innocence. An innocence with a cruel understanding of the world around him. Even with his warm goofy smile, he seemed to know things that no normal boy his age should know.

He looked like Bart.

Sitting in his seat, he sat forward ignoring the darker Bart lookalike. He didn't need any reminders of home. Not when he wasn't going back.

How could he?

It was his fault that Kid Flash aka, Wally West was dead. If he had been stronger... If he had been smarter... If he had been faster... The reach wouldn't have had the bomb. Wally wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to stop it. He would have been with people who loved him. It was too soon.

Just being near Bart's lookalike put him on edge. Guilt filled his veins. He silently reaffirmed his vow from when he had arrived. He would be the one to fall. The one who would let another hero go home to their loving family. Or a civilian. It didn't matter too much. All he had left in his life was to protect others.

His mind remained off of the school work the teacher assigned, and more into convincing the scarab that they would not be eliminating the three noticeably different students in the room.

* * *

Peter sat down with his friends hours later at lunch. He was a little shocked when Jaime said that he didn't want to eat with him and his friends but wasn't too put off. He had gone from essentially homeless to back in school in about a four day span. As it was he was still wearing Peter's clothes. Except underpants that his Aunt May had run to the store to get for him of course.

"So what's up Webs?" Sam asked. Ava punched his shoulder. A reprimand for using his superhero nickname while in civvies no doubt.

"I assume Jaime is your new housemate?" Danny asked, already knowing about Peter's guest. Luke raised a brow in confusion, Ava whipped her head around to look at both Danny and Peter while Sam looked confused.

"Wait, I thought we were your special housemates. So not cool Parker."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, Aunt May broughthim home after finding out he's homeless."

"Homeless?"

"We think he is. He mentioned having a home but he doesn't seem to inclined to talk about it."

"We could look him up. See his story. Maybe get some help if he's a runaway," Luke stated. Peter nodded his head.

"That would be good. If someone was hurting him then they should be behind bars."

Some may have called Peter out on his overprotective streak involving someone he barely knew, but the team knew that it was just his personality.

"So what was his name again? Jamie or Whatzit?"

"Jaime Reyes."

"Right. Like the little ray of sunshine he is," Sam grumbled.

"What's your problem?" Ava snapped.

"He ignored me! Flat out wouldn't look me in the face!"

"Maybe he knew how ugly you were without your make up," Luke joked. Sam held his hand to his heart in mock offense.

"I'll have you know I look beautiful under my make up," Sam gloated trying to one up Luke.

"So you do wear make up?" Peter joked.

"Yea- No! Dammit!" Sam grumbled as his friends laughed.

**Well, that escalated quickly. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long day. School was odd. He had been thrown for a loop being in such an big school. Granted, he was nearly thrown into a locker. Resigned to his fate, he was more than ready to become intimately aquatinted with the inner workings of the school locker when his hood of his hoodie was grabbed and jerked back. He fell back into large arms as his assaultent fell into his locker followed by a slam of the locker door. Jaime blinked in confusion and stared back at his "savior".

"Mal?" he whispered. What was Guardian doing here? How was he here? What was going on? Before he could panic, his rescuer answered his inquiry.

"Who? You okay little guy?"

Very similar. But not Mal. His voice was younger. More playful. Amused maybe. The scarab wasn't happy with his situation. While pleased Jaime was not in the small locker, it did not trust the male that was confusing Jaime's mind.

"Ah, si." Jaime extracted himself from the African American male's grip. He recognized him from science class. He averted his eyes and began looking around the hall. He wasn't alone. There was a calm faced shaggy blond haired boy who had a calm and understanding feel that reminded him of Nightwing. And a strong determined female stared at him in slight confusion. As if she was trying to dissect him. She remined him of a bit of Karen Beecher. Phantom pain bloomed in his back recalling her and her mentor's work.

"Luke Cage," the large African American said with a smile. Jaime sheepishly smiled back.

"I'm Daniel," the blond greeted. His eyes pierced into his eyes and felt as though they were digging into his soul. Piercing blue eyes that reminded him of Conner. As if he wanted to spill his guts out and tell him about the scarab, even as the beetle yelled at him not to be foolish.

"Ava," the girl smiled professionally. Odd how she seemed to strike a similar chord to Artemis, "You okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine," he said turning his back and beginning to walk away. He was warned of their footsteps behind him.

"We're Peter's friends," Danny stated as they walked in an odd formation.

"Are you now?" Jaime asked politely wanting nothing more than to escape and fly above the city. One of his favorite pastimes back home in El Paso. Granted that was over a desert city and not an ocean city. But flying was still so freeing.

"Yes. We are here to tell you that Peter will not be able to go home immediately. So you will want to leave without him," Danny stated in a bizarrely soothing voice. He seemed like a nice guy. But the scarab was throwing a hissy fit in his head not trusting the blond.

Jaime nodded, not trusting himself not to look crazy in front of the three because of the scarab interrupting. But he noted that they mentioned Peter being late. Was this because he was running around as an Araña? No. It couldn't be. Probably a club or something. He gave a small smile to the group."Thanks. I'll head back to his Aunt's house," he finally said realizing they were waiting for him to say something. He walked away from the group quickly and left the school. He jogged toward the city. He slipped into an alleyway where he dropped his back pack, in an old box. He frowned knowing if he lost it, there would only be a larger burden on another person. Angrily, he engaged in an arguement with the scarab over how to make sure the bag was undetected and not stolen.

After fifteen minutes of arguing, he sighed and grabbed the bag again. He felt the familar metal spread over his skin, and special lenses covering eyes, tinting his vision slightly blue. He felt metallic wings grow from his back and straighten. He felt his feet lift from the ground as he took toward a nearby roof. He dropped the bag behind an AC unit. He then took off into the sky with a spark of relief. A blooming sense of freedom.

He flew quietly above the rooftops traveling through every shadowy path. He hid within the shadows and searched for crime. Silently, he shot guns from criminal hands and stapled them to the ground, letting fearful victims escape unharmed and call the police. While not many, still more than Jaime would have liked to see. Especially the ring.

Landing quietly outside of a warehouse to rest he saw it. Anger flared with in his heart when he saw children shoved into trucks. Children traficking. He almost agreed to use the sonic cannon. Almost agreed to end their pathetic lives. If not for the danger the children would be in he probably would have. If not for what he had seen from his home and knowing how killing could scar children much like his own sister, he would not have given it a second thought. He settled to be his own demon. He was going to scare the crooks straight. He felt his weapons charge and his armor thicken. Once he was ready, he broke through the window and flew down at the crooks. Many grabbed bats, planks of wood, and crowbars. A few pulled guns and fired at him. He weaved through the air and fired his own shots, seperating a group of criminals from the children.

A small group of children stared at him in fear and awe. One locked eyes with him for a brief moment. He knew he couldn't kill these crooks before their eyes. The thought cemented.

Blue Beetle fired his staples, pinning men to the ground, unable to fight back. One by one they fell, growing more fearful. Any of them who attempted to use the children as shields, had unfortunate misfires from his stapler, piercing the skin in their arms.

"Do not think I am here to kill you. That is not my job," he spoke clearly to the thugs, "My job, is to see these children have a chance to go home. And that you will never, harm another person again."

The men never stood a chance.

* * *

Spiderman stood alone as he entered the warehouse district. He had heard there was something big going on in the warehouse district over the cops' radio. He made his way across roof tops when he heard the sirens. And saw the red and blue lights. He swung over to the centered warehouse. Thugs were being dragged to police cars with various degrees of injuries in their arms, children of all ethnicities were gathered together wearing various bits of rags and ripped clothing. Members of the police were calling in translators. Peter creeped in closer to hear what was going on.

"It was an angel," one kid with a thick accent explained to a cop.

"An angel?" the cop asked. The kid nodded.

"Da. He svooped in. He vas not happy. He had glowing golden eyes like halos. His voice vas much like... An avenged angel. His voice velcomed pain for ze zins of zere past."

"Can you describe him?"

"He vas, grown. He had bright blue vings. And blue skin. Like Ah... Ah... жук," the kid cop narrowed her tensed. Blue wings and skin. Yellow eyes? It couldn't be Blue Beetle. Could it? He got his answer soon enough when he saw a police officer bringing out a giant blue staple. It's color strikingly similar to the traditional uniform. Only a shade or so darker.

"Looks like another vigilante. I'm getting sick of these guys popping out of the woodwork. First that psycho Devil in Hell's Kitchen, then Spiderman and now this Blue guy."

"Careful Dave. These kids own their lives to this vigilante. They aren't going to like hearing you badmouth the guy."

Spiderman narrowed his eyes. He slipped off over the roof tops again to make it back to the city for his patrol. He thanked Blue Beetle silently for what he had done. Perhaps if they ran into each other again, he'd be able to get him to sit and talk for a bit. Maybe even make him a friend. Actually, perhaps maybe just an ally. Many heroes didn't really make the best of friends with him.

* * *

Jaime blinked returning to the roof he had left his back pack. It was gone. He groaned trying to come up with how he could have lost the back pack. He should have just left it in the alley below. Scarab scanned the area picking up little to no answers on who had taken his bag. Sighing he jumped down from the roof into alley. His armor peeled off skin. He walked downheartedly back toward Peter's house.

It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go anyway. And he needed physical and emotional rest. The traficking reminded him too much of the Reach. How many children were taken against their will? How many were stolen? How many were hurt by those brutes? How many were like Tye, or Virgil? How many were like his own little sister? He sighed, then focused on the scarab's nagging. At least it would distract him from what he had seen.

* * *

"Here's your bag Webs," Nova commented as he tossed Spiderman a back pack. He caught it easily.

"Thanks for picking it- this isn't mine."

"What? Course it is Webs. Who else would leave their backpack on the roof?"

"I don't know," Peter said looking into the bag, searching for any indication of who might own the bag. All that was inside were basic school supplies. And a few books he knew were for classes at Midtown high, "But it's still not my bag."

"Oh come off it Bug Breath. You can find your own backpack then."

Peter rolled his eyes and began to walk toward the drop off area on the Tricarrier. His mind went back to the warehouse. He didn't mention it to SHIELD though he was sure that they already knew what had transpired.

* * *

Fury narrowed his eye at the screen before him. The images pulled up were blurry and unidentifiable. All except one. A shot taken by the warehouse from a rookie photographer who called the cops about the noise. A lithe male body dressed in blue armor with distinct protrusions sticking out of his shoulders. He had a displeased look on his face. He looked like he had seen something abysmal. Golden eyes hardened with disgust.

And apparently he had taken down a large trafficking ring that was smuggling children.

Someone who had no record on SHIELD radar. Someone who had built a suit that rivaled Stark's in design. Someone who Spiderman had seen. Fury knew he should have asked when it was just a rumor aboard the ship, about how Spiderman was seeing things. Now, he'd have to work on keeping the mess contained.

**Well. Insanity is as insanity does. An update.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jaime didn't know how long he had stood under the shower at the YMCA. He felt unclean. The blood spilled over his hands. Even if they all lived, he was a blood stained fool. Bart had warned him what the Reach would've made him do. But he felt worse with this because he decided to hurt them. Not Kaiji.

And of course he then had to sneak into a gym to remove the little evidence of his involvement. The last thing he wanted was government interference or experimentation. He scrubbed his skin raw thinking of the horrors that he was sure to haunt the nightmares of the crooks and the children.

His heart ached, and all he wanted was to go home and hear his Mami tell him that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't. There was no way he could return now. He barely thought he could stand returning to the Parker residence. Two innocent civilians and him?

Maybe he should have turned himself over to the authorities when he had appeared in this dimension. They didn't know about the prior Blue Beetles or their legacy. Who in turn, Jaime was chosen to follow.

Maybe they could remove it.

His back burned slightly at the thought, Kaiji showing his displeasure with Jaime's train of thought. Funny how it wasn't just words they used to communicate with anymore, Kaiji gave physical question now as well. After a few close calls being distracted by the scarab while fighting crime, the scarab began to start trying new communication trials between the two. And of course the best one was just uncomfortable.

He didn't know what to do anymore. Keeping a homicidal parasitic alien back bug and fighting crime? Removing it and be unable to move for the rest of his life? Disappear to the edge of the earth and rely on the scarab for basic survival? He didn't know. And the scarab wouldn't make it easy for him either.

He wanted someone to help him. A friend. Someone who would want to help him. Someone who genuinely cared.

But who could care for a vessel for a parasitic alien monster?

He sighed and turned the water off. He had to return to the Parker residence. If only for the night. He didn't want to scare them. He just wanted... He didn't know what he wanted anymore. How funny it was, that when he had nothing, there was nothing that he wanted.

**Just because my brain wont let me add more. Writer's block dammit. Suggestions for a cure?**


	9. Chapter 9

It was days like this Wally really wondered what he was doing everyday.

Unlike other new employees who were baffled to find that some seemed to have tiedied their workspace, he acted as though it had always been like that. Truthfully, after being on a team with an Atlantian, a Martian and more questionable individuals, he was pretty blind to such basic abnormalities.

This unfortunately gave him some unwanted attention. Many of the older employees grew curious about his lack of reaction to the occasional spectacular prank. To him, he would mutter how sloppy an execution was or comment how it was a little lacking.

While he knew that it sent some attention his way, he wasn't aware of exactly whose attention he was getting. That is, until he ran into who he assumed, was whoever was pulling the pranks.

"Don't use Elmers."

"Excuse me?"

"You're applying a thin layer of glue on everything that isn't your prank. And glue makes it all to easy to find your prints. The joke kind of ends when people know whose pulling the prank."

The dark haired man with the Ollie goatee stared at him in disbelief.

"Do I know you?"

"Probably not. But I usually just hide away in the lab until the sun goes down. Can't exactly ruin my incredibly pale nerdy look by basking in the sunlight can I?"

The man smirked many women would swoon at and gave him a once over.

"So what's your name?"

Wally gave his own heart melting grin.

"Names Wally-"

He was interrupted by his phone's alarm alerting him he was going to be late,

"Shoot! Sorry! I've got to go. Can't be late again," he rushed out turning on his heel to get back to the lab. The man had a wild glint in his eyes.

* * *

It had been about a week since Blue Beetle had flown and performed his last act of vigilantism. He had taken his time to build his non assuming civilian identity while the city searched for him. He had done his best to remain at arm's length from the Parker's much to the Beetle's delight. For all intents and purposes, he was an average runaway and possibly orphaned child. Though, Peter had been acting a little funny. The scarab wasted no time to express this notice to Jaime.

As it stood, Jaime was the only one in the Queens house with Peter out and his Aunt working. He could hear the scarab whisper how they were wasting time lying on the couch. How they should be getting a new safe house and begin taking action towards the danger that surrounded them in the city. Eradicating the threats.

Jaime groaned and through a pillow over his head.

"Would you please shut up?"

'_Negative Jaime Reyes. There are threats in the territory you have placed us in.' _

"Sorry, ese. But I don't want to be caught by the police. I hear what they say about those "vigilantes" like Spiderman." I'd rather not be put into that category. They don't treat heroes here, like they do back home," he finished with a sigh. A pang of longing echoed in his heart.

He looked down at his hand. With little thought, he allowed the scarab to stretch his armor over his left arm. After so long with the invasive parasitic back bug, he had finally felt at ease with the armor covering his flesh. It had only taken going to hell and back followed by running as far from home as possible to get there.

He shook his head and forced the scarab to retract the armor. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket and walked out the Parker home front door, hoping to blow off some nervous energy the scarab seemed to be emitting.

He spent about two hours walking when he had found trouble in the core of the center of New York City. The super kind of trouble.

There seemed to be a fight, a large man in bulky armor was fighting a group of smaller costumed individuals including the spider he had run into before. A man with a glowing fist, a large African American, a girl in white, the spider and...

Jaime felt his back flare. The armor reacting almost in desperation to cover his skin once he noticed the flying individual. The scarab practically screamed that he was a threat. Well, one of the biggest threats. The energy pulsing around his body, the ability of flight, the beams of energy he used as a weapon... All made the scarab fidget and try to send out the armor. Jaime knew he could keep it at bay, but the scarab wasn't fighting Jaime as hard, as the largest threat, was the large man in bulky armor the flying boy and his comrades were fighting.

Jaime watched as people watched in awe and terror, some screaming and running away. He watched as a car was grabbed the larger man and thrown at the flying man. The man dodged and the vehicle hit a building. The building's structure began to give. Jaime could see people inside the building panicking as rubble began to fall.

It was a split second decision as he took a few steps back into an alley, and allowed the scarab to cover his skin. His back grew the distinctive wings the scarab favored and flew quickly. He passed the distracted individuals and landed beneath the gaping hole. He took a deep breath and allowed the scarab to bulk up their armor.

He raised his arms and held the crumbling building despite the scarab's warnings to destroy the building or leave the humans behind to die. Jaime had a different idea.

"Everyone! Exit the building quickly. I'll hold this up as long as I can but you need to get out!"

There was hesitation from the people in the building. Not a one trusted him. More bricks fell and he groaned feeling more weight was compressing his spine. That seemed to get people moving as they ran out in a frenzied panic. Jaime took deep breathes as he held still to avoid letting go of the rubble and not harm any of the individuals leaving. He didn't know what happened during his hold up of the building. He didn't know how many had got out, or if all the ones in danger made it out, when his scarab screamed at him to move. He didn't have time to question when rubble struck his head, knocking him out and to the ground. The weakened wall collapsed around his armored body.

**I feel like I'm going mad. Who else thinks so?**


	10. Chapter 10

Blue Beetle groaned as he tried to wake up. His eyes were heavy and his head was throbbing horribly. His skin felt warm and gross, yet safe and secure. He licked his lips to notice only the taste of metal. A subtle change to the tongue and familar metal lips made it only certain he was armored up.

With a yawn, he attempted to turn on his side. It was then he realized his arms were stuck. His eyes flew open, and stared at the ceiling. It was a metal ceiling. Fairly basic and plain, but it was not one he was familiar with. His eyes lowered down his body to his wrists to see they were strapped down onto a bed.

His scarab was screaming at his idiocy and his lack of self preservation. Something that was more hazy to Jaime at the moment.

His mind was still hazy despite the clear cut screaming of the scarab.

"Awake are you?" A deep voice broke into his chaos filled mind. He looked over to the side to see an intimidating African American man dressed in black with an eyepatch. Jaime's eyes narrowed at the man.

"Que?"

Jaime was more than a little nervous. Strange place, strange man, and he was restrained. This was a little too similar to his first time being taken in by Batman, for comfort. The only thing that would make this creepier would be if the man offered an ultimatum or serve jail time... Or worse, be a lab rat.

"Blue Beetle? That is what you call yourself isn't it?" the man questioned. Blue Beetled furrowed his brows trying to figure this man out. He had... Had he kidnapped him? He couldn't see to remember. To top it off his throbbing head wasn't helping matters. Damn, it felt like a building fell on him or something.

'_A building did fall on you. Insufferable meat bag, you didnt listen and remain outside the poor building structure.'_

Jaime blinked. Oh. That actually explained a few things.

"Ah, yeah. Blue Beetle," he muttered, "Why am I strapped down?" He asked the man in a louder voice, "You better not have done anything stupid ese," he whispered to his back under his breath.

"You're a danger to society-"

'_I caused no such harm. Though I should have taken control when they kidnapped your feeble body. Your cracked rib prevented me from being able to gain full strength.'_

_"-_and have injured at least four of our agents."

"Oh. Ah, Lo siento. They are... Are they alright?"

"They'll live."

"You mean... They'll be alright."

"Yes. They'll be alright."

Jaime sighed in relief. He hadn't killed anyone. Well, the scarab hadn't spilt blood on his hands. He had caused others pain though. Well, the scarab had. But like most others he had met, they probably wouldn't be able to identify the scarab versus the human.

"Could... Could you tell them I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anybody."

The man raised a brow. Blue Beetle swallowed and stared back up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted a moment to himself so he could yell at the scarab without an audience in the room. The man didn't seem to understand, or refused to acknowledge Blue Beetle's wishes.

"I'll pass it along. Now, I have a few questions for you."

There was no question in his statement. Only authoritative control. He continued to speak despite Blue Beetle not giving any form of acknowledgement to his words.

"Your "armor". Tell me about it."

Not really a question. More of a statement. But Blue Beetle didn't respond. What was he supposed to say? It was sentient alien tech that was bent on murdering anyone and anything that was deemed a threat.

"You aren't leaving until you tell me."

* * *

Peter sat in the training room, all suited up and overall, his guilt complex was eating him alive.

No one was dead. Buildings could be rebuilt. But in a slight panic, he had pulled Blue Beetle from the rubble and brought him to SHIELD. Blue had freaked out and attacked some of the agents. He hadn't been able to stop him until after he had broken one of the agent's collar bone.

His eyes. They were the worst part. They no longer looked like golden human eyes surrounded by shadows. Their entirety had turned gold, his movements were more savage. His hand disappeared in favor of a blade.

And then he was tasered. His limbs had locked as he yelled in pain. He attempted to turn and attack the man who tasted him but was shot down the hall by Hawkeye, rendering him unconscious once more.

Peter didn't know what to say. Blue was hurt, he was sure of it. A building falling on oneself was never fun and always hurt.

"Spider? Are you with us?" Danny asked. Peter blinked, and Rose his head. His teammates were all staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Really webs? Cause you look like you're brain is elsewhere," Sam commented without any venom.

"I'm good guys. Really. Just thinking is all. You should try it sometime Nova."

"Hey! I think web head!"

"Really? Cause-"

"Okay you two, knock it off," Luke interrupted, "Spidey, I'm sure the bug is going to be fine."

"You shouldn't really be worried about a robot though," Ava commented. Considering no one had seen anything but a mechanical face, that moved so fluidly like a human, it was possible that he was an incredibly complicated android. That didn't help Peter though. He had talked briefly with the bug themed being. He seemed so... Human. So shy, so quiet. He never asked for anything. No attention, nothing. And his accent.

What android had a Hispanic accent?

**Well, this is something. Ideas are trying to move forward. Cross fingers that inspiration strikes me down like Thor's hammer.**


End file.
